


Dragon Heist

by DarkTiefling (SummerWulf)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWulf/pseuds/DarkTiefling
Summary: Corva is searching for her brother after he left. He has been gone without word and Corva is growing concerned. She goes to the local tavern and there has a nasty encounter with some poachers. She is helped by a group that has been investigating some recent disappearances. They continue on with the search and learn of a warlock trying to reach godhood. Soon though the group begin to act strange leaving both Corva and Alzaren uneffected. They must stop the warlock while finding a way to keep the party from falling under a strange sleeping spell.





	Dragon Heist

            The night chill began to burrow into Corva’s bones. Winter had set in at the Black Iron range and Corva desperately wanted to reach the tavern before she frozen to death. She crested the hill and was able to see the town of River Mouth before her. The river glittered in the moon light creating an ominous feeling. Corva continued forward and soon stood before Bloody Huntress Tavern. Her companion nudged her leg and Corva shook her head.

            “I’m sorry Eveanth. You can’t go in; you must stay in the ring for now.” Corva said softly

            The small white dragon drooped its head and climbed up to reach the opal set ring in which she sometimes had to travel in. After Eveanth had settled into the ring Corva stepped into tavern.

It was warm and welcoming. There was a group of strange men that gave Corva a bad feeling. As she moved into the tavern and took a seat, another man entered and joined the group of men. Corva gave a quick glance and noticed a second group. They wore the look of adventures and judging by their dress and ages they were seasoned ones as well. Corva found their presence strange and yet hopeful.

Orella walked to the table and sat down a mug. “Here is some ale and some warm bread and mutton for you. Its not often you come in Corva, is everything at the cabin ok?” She asked

“Thank you. Something is wrong. Wylan left nearly a fortnight ago to hunt before winter came and has yet to return. I haven’t heard from him, and usually around this time he sends me a message to let me know if he must travel farther than normal. I’m worried something has happened to him.” Corva replied

“I’m sorry. I saw him come in and get a meal and stay for a night, but that’s the last I’ve seen of him. You haven’t heard about the other missing people, have you?” Orella asked

“No, has many gone missing?” Corva asked surprised at the knowledge.

“Yeah, Old man Wilfried went missing from his bed about a week ago from here. Everyone’s worried because at least three sometimes four goes missing from the towns and cities. If Wylan is one of the missing, then that makes two from here. The group at table yonder with the dwarf and halfling are here investigating. You might want to talk to them about your brother maybe they can help.” Orella said nodding to the table of adventurers.

“Thanks, I’ll talk to them then.” Corva said with a nod

Orella gave a small pant on her shoulder and then returned to her work. Corva drank from her mug and ate her food. She was just about to get up and see about getting a room for the night when some of the men from the other table surrounded her table.

“Hey little missy, my friend here says you got something very valuable on you that we happen to be looking for.” One of them said pointing to someone next to him.

“I don’t know what your talking about please excuse me.” Corva said trying to get past the group.

Two of them blocked her path and the man who spoke before made a tsking sound.

“Now, now, little missy let’s not get off on the wrong foot. We want to buy the dragon from you. We been looking for a white one. We’re willing to give you a 100 platinum for it.” The man said immediately getting to the point.

“ _She_ is not for sale, now move before someone gets hurt.” Corva said staring straight ahead.

“Wrong answer missy.” The man growled

The group pulled out knives and those left at the table began to rise. Corva reached into her cloak and began to pull out her dagger when suddenly one of the men cried out and collapsed onto the floor. Corva turned to see a cloaked figure dressed in black making a flicking motion and suddenly another one fell. The man that entered behind Corva grabbed her hand. When she pulled her hand away she lost her ring that carried Eveanth.

Corva made her way after the man out into the street he began to run towards the center. She pulled her bow out in a flourish and had an arrow knocked and took aim. She let the arrow loose and watched as it pierced into the back of the man’s legs. She stashed her bow away and ran to the him. She pulled her dagger loose and grabbed the mans hair lifting his head up. She pressed the dagger into his throat and let out a low growl.

“Where is my ring?” Corva hissed

“It’s right here.” The man said holding up the ring.

Corva knew that ring was a fake. The color of the opal was all wrong and the band was gold not silver. She pressed the knife harder to his throat.

“That is not _my_ ring! Where is my ring? I will not stand for this foolishness.” Corva screamed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. This _is_ your ring. It’s the only ring I took from you.” The man said seeming to relax a bit. Corva noticed a guard moving about.

She covered the man’s mouth and drew the dagger across his throat. He let out a gargle and then went limp. The ring he held slowly shimmered into nothing. Corva quickly rummaged his body and found her ring. She placed it onto her left pointer finger and paused. After a moment she began to rummage him for any money and other useful items.

The guard that seemed to be approaching turned and went down a different road. When Corva followed the man out she made sure to take him down in the shadows away from prying eyes. She glanced about as she rummaged through the various pockets. She found a good amount of money that she transferred to her money pouch and some odd-looking items. She would examine them once she got into a room at the tavern.

Corva re-entered the tavern to see that the men had been driven out and that the adventurers had taken their seats once more except the one in black. Corva turned and went to speak with Caersil about getting a room, but instead she ran into the robust chest of the figure in black. She could tell that it was a male and one she had never encountered before.

He had on black leather and a black hood that covered most of his face. His skin was a charcoal grey color. Peaking out of the hood Corva could see two horns that were on the small side that seemed to curl backwards. His eyes where a cloudy white and he stare down at me.

He was a good foot taller than me and I felt very small in front of this man. He stepped aside without a word. Corva gave a nod a muttered an apology before acquiring a room for the night. Corva took her belongings and retired to her room. She took out the three items that were on the man.

 One was a ring that was engraved in elvish that read _beware of the moon on the darkest night._ Corva stuck it on her right ring finger and looked at the next item. This was some sort of stick that came to a tapered end. Corva gave it a small twirl, and nothing happened. She gave a shrug and stuck into her bag. The third item was strange in its making. It was a cube, but when something was placed into it the item would drift out of view but was easily retrieved. Corva stuck it into her bag next to the strange stick. 

A soft knock came to the door. Corva draped her cloak over the chair in the room and went to the door.

            “Who goes there?” Corva asked through the door.

            It was quiet for several moments before Corva cautiously opened the door. She looked around and saw no one out there. She looked down and noticed a small pouch that had a note attached to it. She took the pouch and note and retreated into the room. After a quick read of the note Corva was relieved a bit. She peeked into the pouch and was surprised. Inside was about 100 platinum pieces, 300 gold pieces, and 500 silver pieces. She keeps the money in the pouch and sticks it into her bag. After a moment of silence, she crawls into the bed and goes to sleep.

            Corva woke before dawn broke and checked her supplies. She ate some rations and pulled her cloak and gear on before heading down. She recalled the instructions from the night before.

            **_Meet us by the river before dawn breaks. We will assist you in your search for your brother._**

**_P.S. Keep your companion tucked away. We don’t want to draw anymore attention to the group than we already have._ **

Corva stepped out into the wintry morning air. She stretched and then began to make her way down to the river. She arrived before the dawn broke and saw two figures standing on the bank talking quietly to themselves. One was a human man dressed in armor made for war. He was talking with the man in black from the night before. Corva approached them and noticed a few feet away a covered cart sat. It was attended by a halfling women who was singing not too quietly to the horses.

The two men stopped talking as Corva approached the pair. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and came to a halt just a couple feet away. She approached with her hood up just enough to conceal her identity from any one looking their way, but still allowing the men to see her face. She held up the note for them to see. The man in the armor seemed to be the oldest amongst the group. He appeared to be in his thirties. He gave Corva and nod and motioned for her to go to the cart.

“We’ll talk once we get on the road.” He said in a deep voice.

Corva nodded and made her way to the cart. She hopped up onto the back and waited for the others. They stayed there until dawn began to break. The group could hear the final member coming to join them. A stout dwarf was making his way down while grumbling under his breath. He was accompanied by the man in black.

The older male took the reins and was waiting patiently for everyone to join up. The halfling climbed into the back with Corva along with the dwarf. The other man in black gave a low whistle and a black mare came trotting out of a cluster of trees to join them. He climbed into the saddle and began to trot away. The older man shook the reins and the cart began to move forward.

They traveled out of the town in silence. It wasn’t until they got onto the open road where no one could hear them, that the older man introduced himself.

“My name is Perseus. I’m the head of this group. I was by the tavern maiden that your brother has been missing for a while. I was also told that you would be searching for him, that is why I allowed you to join our group. I figured we would met again and not on good terms.” His said grimly

“I am Corva. My companion is Eveanth.” Corva announced

“Well howdy do. I’m Katherine, but you can call me Callie.” The Callie said jumping up.

Corva gave a curt nod.

“Jorn.” Growled the dwarf

Corva gave him a quick glance over. They were sitting near each other which is rare for a dwarf and elf but given the situation it couldn’t be helped. Callie had begun to rummage through Corva’s bag.

Corva snatched the bag away and set things in order. She shrugged and moved on to rifle through Corva’s chest.

“I wouldn’t do-.” Corva was cut off by Callie being tossed out of the cart and the shimmering flames fading away. “That.” Corva finished

Callie gave a gleeful laugh and hopped back in the cart. She was quite nimble for being as small as she was.

“What was that!” Jorn yelled

“That would the spell to keep unwanted prying hands out of my valuables.” Corva stated giving Callie a sideways glance.

“That was amazing. What do you keep in there?” Callie asked.

“That is for me to know and you to never find out.” Corva said

“Aw man I was hoping to trick you into telling me.” Callie whined

Corva shook her head and then pulling out the stick she had found earlier. She tossed it to Callie as a peace treaty. Callie looked it over and then jumped up again.

“This is the item that made my toes to tingle and nose itch! Were did you come by suck a fine wand?” Callie asked bouncing in front of Corva.

“I took it off the one who tried to steal my ring last night.” Corva stated

“Wow.” Callie whispered

After a brief silence, Corva asked, “What is a wand?”

Callie looked up confused and Jorn laughed.

“Ye don’t know what a wand is? By my beard you are one hell of an elf to not know that.” Jorn howled

Callie ignoring Jorn said softly, “A wand is what some magic users use to help focus their magic when they cast a spell. The finer the wand is crafter the more magical force it can withstand.”

“Oh.” Corva stated embarrassed at having to ask.

The trio didn’t notice the fourth man come to rear until he jumped into the back and kicked Jorn swiftly in the side. His eyes were burning with rage.

“Al why’d you do that for?” Jorn huffed

“Remember I was naïve as her once.” He stated before hopping back onto his horse and moving back to the front.

“Now look Jorn you gone upset Al while ruining the good mood.” Callie lectured. She turned to Corva before saying, “That is Alzaren. He was forced in manual labor when he was about your age. Never really knew much about the outside world.”

“My age?” Corva asked

“Ye ain’t no more than what 15? 16?” Jorn rambled

“I’m 21.” Corva said heated.

Perseus, Callie, and Jorn stared at Corva before Jorn broke the silence.

“Ye 21 and don’t know what a wand was? How is that possible?” Jorn interrogated

“I live in a cabin on the mountain side. My brother always handled going to the towns and talking with the folks. I stayed on the mountain side hunting and foraging. I wasn't exactly welcomed in many towns because of heritage. So, I stayed away. I only left when my brother was ill or injured, and even then, I never stayed long.” Corva said guarding her words.

No one spoke after that. They continued traveling until they came to a fork in the road. Perseus and Alzaren spoke briefly before Alzaren left to scout ahead. He road down the path on the right before returning shortly.

“Bad news. The city is on lock down. I couldn’t hear what the cause was, but my instinct says someone in a prominent position was killed. We must continue pass and hope we reach Kilerth before night fall.” Alzaren stated

Perseus gave a nod and then group headed down the path on the left. No one spoke for a long while. We traveled well into the night. It was past midnight when we decided to set up camp. Kilerth was still half a day’s ride away. Callie set up three sleeping areas in the back of the cart while Jorn went about collecting firewood. Perseus and Alzaren began to set up some defenses around the camp.

Jorn and Callie took second watch after Perseus and Alzaren. Corva did not sleep very well. She had visions of her brother being engulfed in flames, Perseus laying with a spear in his chest, and Alzaren standing by the Raven Queen as she wrapped him in her cloak. Corva jerked awake with a silent scream.

She looked around and noticed Jorn had crawled into his bed and Callie was sleeping on a log. Corva crawled from her bed and went over to Callie. With a swift movement Corva lifted Callie and stuck her inside her own bed. Corva took up the watch in the early morning. Alzaren and Perseus woke an hour later. They gave her a nod and sat around the fire beginning the preparations for making breakfast. The morning air chilled Corva’s core and the visions from last night still haunted Corva well into the early afternoon.

The group continued their journey. Alzaren seemed to keep an eye on Corva throughout the day. They reached Kilerth just in time for dinner. They set up in a local tavern and ate in silence. Jorn and Perseus went to talk with some people about any disappearances while Callie played her flute to gain some coin. Alzaren and Corva was left alone at the table. Alzaren was quite handsome up close. The fire danced about his features and made he seem mischievous and sly. Long after the flame had burned low it still shone brightly in Alzaren’s white eyes.

 


End file.
